


Doubt

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, fluffy one, my fantasy is taking over, sry for posting so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"Are you afraid?" 

"No. I'm sad, I guess." 

"How comes?"

"All this years...we could have find out so much sooner."

"It doesn't matter. They were good years though." 

"They were. You were a good friend. I don't wanna loose my friend." 

"You won't. I can be both." 

"Do you think so? I don't know about that. It's...different."

"Closer."

"More intimate."

"Better."

"Maybe. But what if we fail?"

"We won't. I won't. I love you too much to dissapoint you."

"What if I fail?"

"You can't, you're perfect."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"I know."


End file.
